Su peor miedo
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Al cumplir once años se dio cuenta que su peor miedo se hacía realidad, su carta de Hogwarts nunca llegó.


**Disclaimer: Todo este maravilloso mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling, los personajes son mios.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.**

**Este fic es para Victoire Black, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa, ese día cumplía once años y no todos los días se cumplían once años, era una fecha muy importante todos los magos. Ese día se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, toda la tarde estuvo pendiente de las lechuzas que habían llegado a su casa, pero ninguna era la que estaba esperando y eso hacía realidad su peor miedo

Era una Squib.

Ya había pensado que era una posibilidad, después de todo nunca había tenido un estallido de magia accidental, pero había tenido la esperanza de que su carta llegue igual, pero evidentemente la magia no corría por sus venas y eso le daba miedo. Era sabido que varias familias de sangre pura desheredaban a los squib y podría soportar que su familia la desheredara, aunque su familia era de sangre pura, se los podía considerar "traidores de la sangre" y no estaban con esas costumbres, aún así el miedo le ganaba.

* * *

Veía a su hermano pequeño preparando su baúl para ir a Hogwarts y aunque estaba feliz por él, sentía envidia. ¿Por qué ella sola era squib? No es que le deseara mal a su hermano, pero muchas veces se sentía excluida, cuando vio la cara de felicidad que tenía su hermano el día que le llegó la carta sintió mucha envidia, ella quería vivir esa experiencia, pero evidentemente no pudo hacerlo.

Eran muy pocos los casos donde había un integrante de una familia mágica que no poseía los poderes, y justo ella tenía que serlo. Aún así seguía con miedo a que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad sus padres la echen de su casa. Habían pasado cuatro años desde su no llegada de la carta de Hogwarts y siempre la habían apoyado, pero cada tanto su miedo volvía a renacer, era menor de edad tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y no podía valerse por si misma, aunque tenía pensado empezar a trabajar en cuanto cumpliera 17 años, sería mayor en el mundo mágico, así que legalmente iba a poder trabajar, y en cuanto cumpliera 18 se iría a vivir sola, no quería seguir siendo un estorbo para sus padres. No estaba segura de poder juntar el dinero suficiente para alquilar una casa, pero con un pequeño departamento sería feliz.

En esos cuatro años había leído todos los libros de la gran biblioteca que había en su casa, que no pudiera hacer magia no significaba que no pudiera saber la base de algunos hechizos o informarse de hechos que habían ocurrido en el mundo mágico, sus padres le decían que estaba más informada que cualquier mago de su edad, entonces ella les recordaba que no era una bruja, y ellos volvían a repetirle que aunque la magia no corra por sus venas había sido criada con las costumbres del Mundo Mágico y por lo tanto se podía considerar bruja, en momento así era cuando estaba tranquila de que sus padres no la iban a echar ni desheredar.

* * *

Estaba cansada pero feliz, entre el sábado y el domingo había hecho la mudanza a su nuevo departamento y como había trabajado parte del sábado estaba agotada, tampoco es que tuviera tantas cosas, pero por más chico que sea el departamento había que limpiarlo. Había decidido no pedir ayuda a nadie, aunque sus padres había insistido en ir y ayudarla a limpiar ella no quería, era su departamento y quería hacer las cosas sola, aunque tardara más porque las tenía que hacer del modo muggle.

Sus planes no habían salido como deseaba, había tenido que posponer su mudanza casi un año, entonces en vez de mudarse a los 18, se mudó a los 19. No había podido juntar el dinero necesaria para conseguir un departamento, ya que no quería usar el dinero de la cámara de Gringotts que sus padres le habían regalado para su cumpleaños número 17, quería dejarlo como reserva por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad, a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres de que no hacía falta que trabaje, empezó a buscar en el Callejón Diagon y la contrataron en Flourish y Blotts, así que estaba trabajando ahí, estaba contenta, los clientes eran buenos, no trabajaba los domingos y cuando empezó a buscar casa la dejaban salir para ir a ver alguna. Aunque ella creía que se lo merecía, nunca llegaba tarde, nunca faltaba, era muy responsable con su trabajo, le gustaba de verdad.

* * *

Le llamaba mucho la atención ese muchacho, hace varias semanas iba todos los días a la tienda y preguntaba por algún libro o se llevaba uno, cada vez que entraba no podía deja de mirarlo, no podía negar que era guapo, pero algo más era lo que le llamaba la atención y no sabía que era. Muchas veces se odiaba por se tan tímida y no poder preguntarle como se llamaba, sentía mucha curiosidad, pero siempre ganaba la vergüenza y la timidez.

-Disculpa -se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el joven que tanto le llamaba la atención.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo? -trató de no sonar nerviosa y estaba casi segura que lo había logrado.

-Quería saber tu opinión, ¿Qué libro regalarías tú?

Miró los dos libros que el muchacho le mostraba y sonrió cuando los vio, eran dos de sus libros favoritos.

-A mi personalmente me gustan los dos, pero elegiría ese -señaló el libro de tapa azul que la acompañó toda su adolescencia.

-Entonces me lo llevo -el muchacho le sonrió y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, agarró el libro y se lo cobró, cuando él estaba saliendo se dio vuelta y la miró- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? -ella asintió- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Amira -contestó impresionada.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jules -dedicándole una última sonrisa salió por la puerta.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegó mi carta! ¡Llegó mi carta! -el pequeño saltaba por todos lados agitando su carta de Hogwarts.

-¡Felicidades campeón! -Jules levantó a su hijo lo besó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Esto hay que celebralo! ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pastel de chocolate?

-¡Si! -gritaron padre e hijo.

Sonrió y fue a cocinar, estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera disfrutar lo que a ella le habían negado, aunque a pesar de todo había formado una hermosa familia, que dentro de poco iba a ser más grande.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta nota es más que nada para la persona a la que me tocó escribirle, tengo que admitir que es no el mejor fic que escribí, y no estoy demasiado conforme, pero es lo único que salió. Aunque espero que te haya gustado quiero que sepas que podés ser totalmente sincero/a con respecto a los comentarios.

Con esto me despido, ¡Adiós!


End file.
